


Total Drama Anonymous Isle

by MetalixKnightmare0607



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Interspecies Sex, Light Bondage, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalixKnightmare0607/pseuds/MetalixKnightmare0607
Summary: A new season of Total Drama has begun, this time with nothing but women from previous seasons, and a few new faces! But this time even Chris is appaled by what the contestants are up against, on a new island with new challenges, and a really horny author/reader stand in, because what, do you expect anything else from my smut fics at this point?
Relationships: Heather/OC, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 3





	Total Drama Anonymous Isle

**Author's Note:**

> As per the usual, I own nothing here. At all. Seriously, if I did, would I be writing these fapfics? No. I’d be introducing an all lady season of the show or something like that. Or trying to get MEGAS XLR put back on the air. Yeah, I know Total Drama has nothing to do with that show. Don’t care. That show ended before it’s time.
> 
> Additional note, there’s a better than average chance I am gonna get a lot of things VERY wrong. I never actually WATCHED the show, so I’m going on what I can gather off of Tropes Wiki. “But author, you undoubtedly sexy ass man with more women in real life than you know what to do with,” you’re most likely thinking, “if you aren’t a fan, why make this fanfic?”
> 
> Because sexy characters are their own reason my dear readers.
> 
> Bold and Italics is mental communication. It’ll make sense.

The Total Drama series is well known for being a reality series based primarily in the great outdoors. From islands, to worldwide races, one generally doesn’t think of the show or its many retoolings without thinking of places exposed to the elements.

That said though, it’s still a tv show, and as such all the main decisions tend to be made in buildings, far away from the rest of the world and occupied by people who look at the common viewer as one would look at a school of easily distracted and dimwitted children. And right now, a new season of Total Drama was being brainstormed.

\-------------------------------------------

Deep inside a building with the words TD Studios painted near it’s entrance there was a dark chamber known as the Producer’s chambers, where a series of large black monoliths were gathered in a circle. Inside the circle stood a man with longish wavy black hair and dressed in a green explorer shirt on top of a longer sleeved white shirt, brown cargo pants, and black and white sneakers, and standing next to a chart with various pictures on it and the words “Total Drama Ideas” on the top.

This is Chris McLean, the go to host for the Total Drama shows. A man whom would go to most any lengths to make a show or event more entertaining for the viewers (or, more usually, for himself), and he was currently pitching new ideas for the show.

“Alright, for the next season I was thinking we could drop off the contestants into, and hear me out here, an active warzone! Have them try and dodge mines, sniper rounds, and active artillery fire while doing the challenges! Eh? Whaddya think?”

The monoliths stayed silent, prompting Chris to move on. “Okay, fair enough, a good warzone is hard to find, and might not last too long. I got other ideas!” He then pulled on the chart, tearing off the page with the pictures in place of another one. “So how bout we get back to basics? An island, but this time it’s on an active volcano that’s set to blow! The contestants will have to race against the clock to get their teams off first, while the losers get to eat lava!”

This time, one of the monoliths spoke. “An island has already been chosen Chris, as have the contestants. A piece of paper was then spat out from the base of the monolith as it continued on. “We will be casting only some of the female contestants from previous seasons alongside a few others we have selected.”

If Chris was irritated by having wasted his time with the pitches, he didn’t show it and just grabbed the paper. “An all lady season eh? I can get behind that! I’m guessing bikinis, mud wrestling, pillow fights and make outs in their…” he trailed off as his eyes widened in horror at the name of the island the season would be taking place on. “You…you…Ha ha! That’s…that a great joke guys! Going there of all places! You really had me…”

“Chris,” another monolith interrupted, “when have we EVER been ones to joke?”

“Well, never, but there’s always a first time right!? I mean, I’ve done some messed up crap for the sake of entertainment before, and I’d gladly do it again, but sending women THERE!? Even I wouldn’t do that! No ratings are worth that!”

“We beg to differ.” A third monolith chimed out. “The contracts have been cleared, the natives are expecting them, you WILL send them there, you WILL host, or we will find someone else to handle your duties.”

Chris actually looked pained at this before responding. “Fine. I just want ONE caveat here. If any of them makes it clear they want to leave, I’ll be able to get them off that island, no questions asked.”

Silence filled the room as the producers went silent. Finally, the apparent leader spoke up again. “This is acceptable. Now go, Chris. Create new events to fill time in between the main activity’s sessions.”

Chris just walked off mumbling to himself, dropping the paper as he went. “Main activity…never thought the day would come when the producers would disgust **me** , but here we are…”

As he left, one could see the paper on the ground, the text at the top clear as day.

** Total Drama: Anonymous Island **

\------------------------------------------------------------------

We open at a dock surrounded by water, where Chris is currently seated in a lawn chair. Looking up towards the camera, he gives a wide smile.

“Yo! We’re coming at you live from the largest Island in the Mus peninsula, somewhere in the oceans surrounding the Middle East!” He then gestured to himself. “As use, I’m your host, Chris McLean! Dropping the latest season of the wold’s greatest reality TV show, Total Drama!”

He then stood up, and began walking down the pier. “Here’s the deal, we have a large number of contestants that I can’t really be bothered to keep track of for reasons that escape me, and totally isn’t the writer just leaving himself some breathing room to add whatever characters he wants, when he wants, have signed up to spend the next eight weeks here, on Anonymous Island! Now, you might think they’ll be expected to compete against each other to avoid being voted off the island, but this time we’re gonna do things a BIIIT differently! But first, a quick history lesson!”

The camera filled with static for a moment before switching to a picture of an Arabic kingdom with water flowing from every possible location. Chris’ voice then began talking again.

“The Peninsula of Mus, according to local legends, was once a mighty kingdom in ancient times led by the Mus dynasty. Their Sultan, Anon Mus, ruled the land wisely and fairly with his wife and harem advisors. But Anon didn’t take the throne bloodlessly, having had to kill off both his father and several of his brothers such as Zayn Mus the Bloodthirsty, Kairo Mus the lustful, and Nasir Mus the…Mughtasib? Am I saying that right? Whatever, moving on…”

The image then switched to a corrupt looking man holding a lamp.

“Unfortunately, Anon wasn’t one to slaughter just everyone, and spared his brother’s children. Generations passed, and eventually the descendent of Nasir managed to acquire a lamp with a geinie. No one quite knows WHAT he wished for, but it can be a given that the Genie was a literal jackass about the matter, because the once mighty kingdom was shattered into a Penninsula made up of seven islands. Six of the islands stand as what’s left of the kingdom, each being ruled by either a descendent of Anon and his wife, or one of his harem.”

The camera then switched back to Chris, doing his best to look spooky, complete with flash light under his face for maximum effect.

“But we’re not here for those islands, we’re here for the largest, and most dangerous island! According to those legends, the last male heir of the Mus Dynasty, Anon Mus the VIIth, was turned into a horrifying beast by the genie and haunts this island to this day! Our contestants will have to stay on this island for eight weeks, surviving wild animals, the elements, and possibly even Anon himself!”

The camera then cut to another camera in a tree, being sniffed at by a bear.

“Every moment will be captured by one of our hundreds of spy cams situated all over the island, ensuring absolutely NO privacy whatsoever!”

Cut back to Chris who is once again back in the chair.

“The big prize here is over 10 million dollars that will be divided up evenly between the remaining contestants. They’ll be allowed to leave whenever they wish, but will be leaving on the classic loser boat if they just can’t take the pressure of the island anymore! Who!? Will crumble under the intensity of a haunted island? Find out here on…

** Total Drama: Anonymous Island **

\----------------------------------------

We then cut to a large yacht at the docks where a large number of women were walking off onto the docks, most of whom seemed to be on edge to some degree or another. One girl in particular, a curvy goth dressed in various shades of green and blue with hair dyed in light to dark shades of blue could be seen massaging her brow.

“Why…why do I never look at these stupid contracts before signing the damned things?” She mumbled miserably to herself. “How many times have I ended up in these stupid shows, when just a little bit of reading would spare me no end of agony?”

“Oh, don’t even BEGIN to talk about agony to me Gwen!” a new voice shouted out. “At least you didn’t lose your hair the first time you went on these shows!”

Looking up, the Goth girl, now known as Gwen, saw a most unwelcome sight. A woman of Asian descent, with long black hair, and dressed in a brown tube top that kept itself up via a loop that went around her neck and exposed the entirety of everything below her chest, a pair of tight fitting shorts that left her legs open in their entirety to the elements, and a pair of high heeled sandals on her feet.

“Oh joy.” Gwen spoke in a deadpan voice. “Heather. So nice to see you again. Couldn’t get out of your contract either, huh?”

Heather let out an annoyed growl. “No. And from the looks of things, neither could most of the girls from Season one of this mess.”

Looking around, Gwen could see Heather was right. She could see most of the Island girls hanging around. Courtney was busy organizing her luggage to exact specifications, Katie and Sadie were giggling with each other about something or another, Eva was lifting weights to kill time, Leshawna was discussing things with some girls from the later seasons, and Izzy was…

“WE NEED TO RUN! RUUUUN!”

Currently screaming her head off.

“THIS PLACE ISN’T RIGHT! I CAN FEEL BAD VIBRATIONS IN THE VERY AIR! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!” the manic redhead continued on. Gwen couldn’t help but be somewhat concerned. The green bikini and yellow pareo clad red head had always been a…manic individual at the best of times, but seeing her freak out like this was actually a rare sight.

“What’s got Tizzy so weird?” A new voice chimed out. Looking to the side, Heather and Gwen saw the curvaceous form of Lindsay, dressed in her standard orange mini skirt, red belly button exposing tube top with a brown corset atop that, brown cowgirl boots, and a blue headscarf wrapped around her long blonde hair, looking at the aforementioned redhead with concern. “She’s acting like my mother when she takes those special pills of hers.”

Before either girl could answer, Izzy herself came dashing over, and grabbed the busty blonde by the shoulders. “This island is cursed! CURSED I tell you! Something’s watching us right this second!”

“Ohhhhh!” Lindsay exclaimed in understanding as Heather and Gwen joined each other for a face palm.

“Izzy,” Heather began in a tone that indicated no small amount of irritation. “This is a Total Drama Island. Something is ALWAYS watching us. That’s the point.”

Before the conversation could continue on, Chris finally made his way to the docks, his smile looking more forced than it ever had before. “Ladies, nice to see you all made it! If everyone could just gather round please?!” With a series of annoyed groans from the show veterans, and excited tittering from the new girls. “Thank you, now then. We have some new faces, we have some old faces. Normally we’d go into introductions, but to be quite frank there’s too many of you here for that so we’re just gonna go over some specifics.”

He then gestured to the island itself, a surprisingly lush place with plenty of greenery considering its location. “Unlike in the first season, you’re not getting cabins or the major necessities of life. Instead, you’ll all be given guidebooks on building shelters and the like.”

“WHAT!?” a chorus of screams roared out, with Heather and surprisingly Lindsay leading the screaming. Chris just waved them off.

“I know, I know, but we couldn’t really get things set up properly here. That said, you’ll still be getting food shipments every day, and somehow I doubt being exposed to the wilderness is going to effect your looks too badly for some reason.”

Before he could continue, a piece of paper slapped him in the face. Removing it, Chris saw that it had writing on it.

_Enough with the meta-humor jackass, Signed the Author._

With a roll of his eyes, Chris tore up the paper and continued on. “Now then, the main challenge is to tough it out living on a supposedly haunted island. If, at ANY time in this you want to leave, just radio us in on one of these.” He then pulled out a walkee talkee that looked surprisingly durable. “We added these in with your luggage. No matter where you are on the island, we’ll be able to come get you and take you home. I CANNOT stress this enough, if you want to leave, you can. No strings aside from the loss of the cash prize.”

A murmur went out as the roar of a motor rang out. Looking to the edge of the docks, all gathered could see Chef approaching the dock from the water driving a speed boat, which Chris approached and jumped into. “Beyond that, anything goes beyond killing or maiming each other. Have fun ladies!” With a roar, the boat sped off, leaving the women and their stuff on the dock.

Chef and Chris just sat in uncomfortable silence until the larger man spoke up. “I don’t like this. I REALLY don’t.”

“Me either big guy,” Chris spoke with surprisingly genuine depression. “But it’s what the suits want.”

\------------------------------------------------------

As the girls set about marching into the woods with their stuff, some having more difficulty than others just due to the sheer volume of stuff brought with them, a third party was observing them. What it was, even it didn’t know, only that it was old. Very, very old. What it did know was that once, there were offerings. Regular offerings from the other islands. Offerings of women that kept it strong. Oh, how it yearned for those days. The writhing flesh and pouring sweat as the screams of fear turned into pleasure. The feeling of filling every orifice they had with his seed. Those were wonderful days.

But then, it stopped. The offerings slowed to a trickle and eventually ceased completely. And without the offerings, it weakened considerably. More and more until eventually just maintaining its form took more effort than it had ever needed for anything else before. Fear had filled it recently that it would disperse completely. But then came the new offerings.

And WHAT offerings they were! So many, with such variety! They were a veritable feast for what passed for its eyes! All with their own type of appeal that almost made the being drool as every inch of its body yearned to take them all and ravish them one after another! But it was still so very weak. No…this required a new way of doing things. It would need…a “willing” assistant, someone to twist to its own point of view. But whom?

The being looked out over the women, trying to determine who among them would be most willing to work with it. There were a few who stood out. The larger woman with dark skin looked somewhat promising, the others seemed to look to her as a leader figure and would be willing to follow her lead better, but she was willful and strong. Too strong for the being to handle just yet.

The blonde with the spectacular curves would be simple enough, and those mounds on her chest made the being tremble with lust, but her own simplicity would ensure she could never lead others to him, and should she go missing the others would doubtlessly start looking for her quickly. No, a beauty like her needs to be savored.

The redhead in green would undoubtedly be fun, that much energy always made for a good lay, but she was too aware of the being’s presence. She’d undoubtedly have some sort of plan to deal with it.

Frustration grew in the being as more and more of the women had to be rejected, too strong of body, too strong of will, and then there was that fat blonde in the blue pants and pink midriff exposing shirt. The being felt what may have been wrong with her was far beyond it or any creature’s comprehension. Just when it was about to just bite the bullet and go for the dim witted blonde, he saw HER.

Oh, she wasn’t the prettiest of the girls, but she was downright gorgeous in her own right with her long, silky dark hair, smooth legs, and amazing figure, but what drew the being’s full attention was her personality. Forceful, but most of it a façade, others would follow, but only the weak willed, and should she go missing the others would hesitate to look for her. Yes, she would be perfect for a start.

The being felt the area in its nethers throb with excitement. Just a bit longer now.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Without a form of shelter, most of the girls on the island set about constructing various shelters, acquiring food, and other such necessities. Leaves and foliage rustled and cracked as various feet trod upon them.

You’ll note however, that I said MOST girls.

“Hey! Princess!” Gwen’s voice shouted out as she carried a bundle of branches and shot a harsh glare at Heather. Said woman was currently lounging atop her luggage, looking as though she were trying to nap.

The Asian girl cracked open one eye and glared back at the Goth. “What? Some of us need out beauty sleep you know. Looks like mine take a lot of work.”

Gwen growled as she stared down Heather. “Work is the problem princess! We’re kinda roughing it out here, and we need everyone busting their asses so we don’t drown in our sleep with the next rain!”

Heather just waved her off before turning onto her side away from Gwen. “Yeah, yeah. We’re here for eight weeks. Pretty certain we have plenty of time to make like the Little House on the Hill or whatever.”

Gwen, seeing she wasn’t getting anywhere with the queen brat, just walked off in search of more firewood, leaving Heather to her nap.

As the spoiled woman slept, a large tendril that looked to be made of smoke and shadow slid out from the foliage nearby. It slowly slid up the luggage and up to the sleeping girl’s legs, stroking the smooth skin and shuddering in joy at the sensation of feeling a woman’s warm body again. Slower still, it roamed upwards towards her thighs, spreading her legs a bit as it gently rubbed at the soft smooth skin. It then moved towards her short covered crotch and began gently rubbing at her snatch as best as it could, seemingly just enjoying the growing warmth coming from her depths.

“Mmmm” the brunette moaned as she opened her eyes, the rather pleasant sensations dragging her from her nap. “Wha? What’s going MMPH!”

Before she could really say much, the tendril quickly darted upward and wrapped itself around her head, making a makeshift gag out of itself. She began screaming, only for the shouts to be muffled as a new pair of tendrils came out and bound her flailing limbs, pinning them down before dragging her away into the forests surrounding the area.

None of the other girls would notice her disappearance for a long while.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Far away from where the girls had opted to set up for the next two months, deep in the center of the island there was a rather large cave. Wide, spacious, deep, and somehow constantly lit with a series of candles that, despite being half melted, had flames that didn’t seem at risk of going out. It was here that Heather found herself…

“GODDAMNIT CHRIS! THIS STUPID SHOW JUST STARTED, WHY ARE YOU PUTTING ME THROUGH THIS RATINGS BOOSTING BULLSHIT NOW!?”

Screaming her head off in a rage. After the better part of an hour yelling, ranting, and threatening to do things to Chris’ anatomy that the author is hesitant to put into text simply because the author is quite certain only the Elder Gods and Bob Saget could properly understand it, she calmed down enough to try and get a better idea of her situation.

“Okay, separated from the others, on a new island I don’t know, and there’s no telling what kind of bullshit Chris has around here to make things “interesting” this season.” She then looked around the cave, seeing that she was deep enough inside it that she couldn’t see an exit. “And I’m stuck in a cave. Great. Looks like I’m stuck here until the others find me, or I decide to risk spelunking.”

A sudden noise drew her attention to the shadows from deeper in the cave. It was a rather loud one, sounding like a large foot just hit the ground, followed by another, and another. A chill went down Heather’s spine as she realized whatever it was, it was getting closer.

“Chef,” Heather whimpered out, “please tell me that’s you in a costume again.” A pair of bright red, glowing eyes shattered any hopes for that, followed by whatever the thing was stepping into the light.

It was big. Very, VERY big. Taller and wider than her by a large margin. It’s shape was vaguely humanoid, but looked to be made of smoky shadows that obscured most of its form, but she could see it was walking on a pair of legs which looked to be quite strong as was it’s rather large arms.

Heather just stared at the hulking mass of shadows for a long moment before letting out an ear piercing shriek and running away from the creature as fast as she could. Sadly, the creature wasn’t going to let her leave so easily as a tendril emerged from his back and lashed out, quickly wrapping around her ankle, causing her to fall and be drug back kicking and screaming towards the being.

“NO, NO, NO!” She screamed as she alternated between clawing at the ground and clawing at the tendril dragging her. Ultimatly this was a futile gesture as the tendril soon lifted her in the air, where it was joined by three others, the new tendrils lashing around Heather’s remaining limbs and pulling her into an x shape and pulling her face to face with the creature.

“Okay, look,” she stammered out as best as she could in sheer terror, “I get it, you’re hungry, but there are girls out there with a LOT more meat on them than me! I mean, look at how skinny I MMMPH!?”

The creature had opted to press their faces together, Heather’s mouth being mashed against the lower half of the creature’s head in a facsimile of a forceful kiss. The Asian woman struggled vainly, but the tendrils held strong and any attempts to pull her head back were ceased as the creature grabbed her fact in its powerful hands.

Heather’s eyes widened as she felt something pressing against her lips. She tried to clamp her mouth shut tight, but whatever it was it managed to worm it’s way into her mouth. Whatever it was, it was thin, slimy, and long enough to actually go down her throat where it then began thrusting back and forth, causing her to gag. Thankfully, Heather had her gag reflex well suppressed. She did NOT want to know what this thing would do if she managed to…offend it for lack of a better word.

Eventually the creature pulled back, the thing in Heather’s mouth going with it and revealing itself to be a long, thin tongue. Just as it left her mouth completely, it then began licking at her face, leaving a slimy trail as it went, causing her to let out a disgusted shudder. A shudder that only increased as it began moving lower towards her neck.

“Ugh! All right, you know what? Eat me. Can’t be any more disgusting than this!”

The creature just ignored her as it lapped at the skin of her neck, the long appendage actually wrapping itself around her neck at one point as the being shuddered in sheer bliss at her taste. It then pulled the slippery organ back till only the tip was on her skin before trailing downward more until it reached her collarbone and the top of her top. It slowly trailed around the edge of her shirt, leaving a sticky trail as it went until it retuned to the center of the piece of cloth, wereupon it squirmed under the fabric and slid down to her chest.

“HEY!” Heather shrieked in a mix of alarm and rage, “What the fuck are you doing you pervy freaa mmmmph!”

Heather tried desperately to hold back a moan as the tongue slid under her top and began wrapping around her right breast, gently squeezing the more than generous tit after it completed a loop. Heather squirmed as she fought against the pleasurable feeling of her tit being massaged as the tip of the tongue flicked at her nipple, sliding back and forth rapidly.

With a low growl, the creature reached down and pulled up the front of Heather’s top, causing the orbs under the tight cloth to bounce as the shirt lifted off them. While Heather’s breasts were among the smaller of the girls on the island, being on the larger side of B cups, they still stood proudly on her chest, with full perkiness, and topped with small, pink nipples. The creature let out a low moan as it lowered its head down to her left breast and pressed its face against it, where it began sucking at the nipple atop the tit, despite having it’s tongue on the bratty woman’s other breast.

“Fuck!” Heather hissed as she felt her pussy moisten from the creature’s ministrations. “So you’re a tit man? Why didn’t you go for Leshawna then!? She’s got bigger melons than me!”

The creature actually let out a low chuckle as it released her breasts, taking the time to stretch the left one a bit by sucking on it and pulling back till it left its mouth with a light pop, and sending it’s tongue down lower to her thin stomach. It slathered the area in more of its sticky saliva, taking time to run a few laps around her naval in particular, before slithering down to the top of her shorts.

Heather’s eyes widened and, realizing what the creature had planned, desperately tried to jerk her hips away from it. The being wasn’t having any of it however, and firmly grabbed her hips to keep her from moving. Its tongue then, in what would be an amazing display of dexterity for anything else, undid the button on the top of her shorts and pulled down the zipper, loosening the tight fitting bit of clothing enough for the organ to easily slide under and begin lapping at her gushing pussy.

Both Heather and the creature shuddered in pleasure, her from the rubbing of her mound by the tongue as it slurped up every drop of her fluids dripping out of her, the creature from the taste of a woman’s nectar for the first time in ages. If the creature’s eyes had pupils, they would have rolled to the back of its head as her musky taste coated its tongue. It needed more!

Heather let out a loud squeal as she felt the tongue wrap itself around her clit before pushing past her lower lips and into her soaking wet folds. It then began thrusting into her, back and forth with the odd bit of writhing mixed in, the motions causing the part wrapped around her clitty to twist around the sensitive nub, causing every part of her body to shake in bliss.

“Ohhhh FUCK!” She shrieked as her aroused juices flowed out of her. “I’ll give you this much, you know how to treat a lady!”

The creature grunted, but more out of aggravation than anything. While it was getting more than it’s share of the spoiled girl’s juices, it wasn’t nearly enough. It NEEDED more!

The tendrils around Heather’s legs unwrapped themselves, Heather herself not noticing due to being more focused on the creature’s squirming tongue, and the creature quickly pulled down her shorts and panties, a black lace thong, in one pull, the tendrils quickly returning to their place around her ankles and spreading her legs wide. The being then flipped the girl around so that she was pointed down head first at the floor and wrapped the area that served as its mouth around her dripping snatch, ensuring that any of her juices would be caught in its mouth.

“What are you…ooohhhh.” Heather moaned as she nearly came from the combined sensation of the tongue fucking her and rubbing her clit while the “mouth” sucked and kissed at her pussy lips. “Mmmm. Keep this up, and I might just forgive…you…what is that I’m touching?”

Looking down, Heather saw a sight that made her blood freeze and eyes widen, the pupils in them shrinking to pinpricks as she saw what her still bound hands were touching.

Jutting out from where the creature’s pelvis would be was a shaft that seemed to be made of the same shadows the rest of it was made from, but what drew the fear from her was the sheer SIZE of the thing! It’s was easily half as long as she was tall, and about a third as wide as the thighs on the heavier ladies currently on the island! While biology was never her best subject, she didn’t need a doctorate to guess having much to do with that thing wouldn’t end well for her.

_“Shit, shit, SHIT!”_ She thought to herself in a panic. _“No second guesses for what this thing wants to do with that thing, and I KNOW I can’t take that beast!”_ After a few moments, she realized what was her best hope to survive that thing.

“Hey, big guy…” she cooed at the being, drawing its attention. “If you let my hands go, I’ll do something really nice for you…” She then began stroking at what she could of the shaft below her to try and hammer in her point.

The creature was completely still for a moment as it seemed to contemplate her offer, but only a moment as the tendrils around her arms retracted back into the creature’s body. Her arms free, Heather reached down to what was now obviously the creature’s dick and pulled it upward, the head of the shaft stopping at the side of her head.

_“Okay, if I can get him off I might be able to avoid getting skewered on this thing. Just gotta hope he tires out after a good cum.”_ In an act that would have any constrictor snake take notes, she then opened her mouth as wide as she could, and crammed the entirety of the tip in her mouth, her jaw and cheeks stretching as wide as they could for it. Slurping and sucking noises echoed through the cave as she began sloppily sucking and licking at the part of shaft in her mouth as best she could, drool seeping out of her mouth and down the creature’s member as she went, her hands gently rubbing and stroking what they could reach. The creature let out a hiss of joy, coincidently drawing a shiver of pleasure from Heather as it inadvertently caused vibrations around her snatch and clit, from sheer bliss as it felt the smaller woman in his grip shine his knob.

Heather’s actions encouraged the creature’s own attentions, driving it to lich and thrust it’s tongue into her depths faster and harder, causing the spoiled brat in its arms to squirm and moan with her mouth full and, to her horror, start thrusting its hips.

“ _SHIT ! SHIT! SHIT! DON’T START HUMPING BIG GUY! MY JAW CAN’T TAKE IT!”_ With the well being of her mouth at risk, she started twisting her head from side to side in a desperate attempt to get the creature off quicker. The whole thing descended into an impromptu race, with Heather and the creature trying desperately to get the other off, though Heather held the advantage if only because the creature itself wasn’t aware there was a race being had.

Thankfully for Heather’s sake, the long years of isolation ensured that the creature’s self restraints was nonexistent. With a mighty groan from the being, it gave one final jerk of its hips before firing a massive burst of cum into Heather’s mouth, a good portion of it being forced down her throat, but most of it spilling out from either her mouth or out her nose as she choked on the sheer quantity of the thick seed. Thankfully, the creature quickly pulled her off its member, allowing more cum to fire out, plastering her face and hair.

*COFF! COFF! HACK!* Heather wheezed out, gobs of jizz splurting out her mouth. “Holy shit! How backed up were you? And my hair…ugh. This is gonna take days to wash out completely…”” The creature said nothing, instead opting to retract its remaining tendrils, and let Heather drop to the stone floor of the cave. “OOF! What’s the deal? Is that any way to treat someone who *MMPH!?*”

Any further ranting from Heather’s part was cut off by the creature scooping up a load of its cum and forcing it into her mouth. She struggled a bit at first, trying to force the being’s large hand away, but after quickly finding it wasn’t letting go of this, just glared at the thing and swallowed her mouthful of cum. The creature repeated this process until most of the seed that spilled out was swallowed by Heather.

“Bleh.” She spat out after gulping down the last glob. “There. Are you happy now? You’re lucky you don’t taste too bad, otherwise I’d…I’d…oooohhh…” Any further complaints found themselves cut off as an unbelievably pleasant warmth filled every inch of her body, from the tips of her hair to the bottom of her toes. The spoiled Asian woman quickly found her body shuddering lightly as her snatch began outright squirting her own cum, her long put off orgasm finally hitting her, though lighter than expected. As her high faded, Heather was content to rest in the afterglow. At least until a shadow fell on her.

“Mmm. What now big…guy…?” Her eyes widened in terror as she looked up to see the creature was now looming over her, his massive erection bobbing with the head directly in front of her face. “Oh shit.”

The creature then grabbed both of Heathers legs in it’s hands and spread her wide before placing the head of it’s member against her velvet lips, her pussy looking comically small to the creature’s mast.

“WAIWAITWAIT!” She screeched as both of her hands darted down to cover her snatch. “Look, I’m not saying I WOULDN’T fuck you at this point, but you’re kinda…TOO big for little old me to handle.” The creature looked down at where he was hoping to enter and, apparently, seemed to agree with Heather and released her smooth legs. “There we go. See? It’ll be alright. I can just suck you off…huh?”

Before Heather’s eyes, the creature’s dick began shrinking down, rapidly going from her height in length, to half that, to two feet, then a foot, before settling on five inches, it’s width dropping just as rapidly. With a mild shrug, Heather spread her legs again. “Well, you should fit now. Go ahead big guy.”

On some level, Heather couldn’t help but wonder just why she was suddenly so willing to have sex with this thing. Sure it was good with it’s tongue, and it’s cum was surprisingly delectable, but this thing wasn’t even human! She should be feeling disgusted! Violated! Mildly disturbed at the least! Yet here she was, legs spread, and about to let it fuck her to it’s heart’s content.

Of course, had she been in a better state of mind she might have realized this comfort with this situation didn’t really start until she was fed the creature’s seed, and that there might be a connection to that. Alas…

With a low growl, the being lowered itself down, it’s lower chest pressing against Heather’s body and pressed it’s member against her folds again before thrusting forward and burying himself in her tight, damp, depths, drawing a gasp from the woman under it as their hips slapped against each other to cause an echo. Much to Heather’s surprise though, the creature stopped at that, seemingly just enjoying being inside her.

“Um, big guy? Are you planning on doing any…thing…” a shudder broke out over her body, as she felt his member start to lengthen and grow inside her. “OOOooohhhh!”

Looking down, she could see her lower lips beginning to stretch out as the creature’s shaft grew, causing her to moan out as she was filled more completely, her eyes crossing in bliss as she felt her belly expand slightly from the size of the dick inside her.

Thankfully, the creature knew to stop before it caused any damage, but by the time it was finished there was still a large and noticeable lump on her belly from where its dick was currently buried. Looking up, she could see the creature staring at her, as though it was waiting for something.

“All right,” she whispered as her hands lowered down and gripped the stone floor as best as she could to brace herself for what was to come. “Lemme have it.”

Permission granted, the creature’s hips began pulling back, a loud slurping noise coming from between the monster and the woman’s hips as he went, the lump in Heather shrinking as it pulled out until only the head was left. The creature then thrust forward in one powerful jerk, slamming their hips together and knocking the wind out of Heather with a loud “OOF!” from the smaller woman. The creature repeated the motion, over and over, slowly picking up speed as it went, their hips clapping more and more rapidly as it went.

“OH, FUCK!” Heather screamed in bliss, her juices splashing out from mini-orgasms and splattering around her waist with every slam. Her arms and legs wrapped around the much larger being above her as best as she could, her grip managing to lift herself off the ground and pull herself into the creature’s chest before licking at every inch she could reach. “MORE! GIVE ME MORE YOU BIG BRUTE!”

With a heated snarl, the being obliged her. Grabbing hold of Heather’s wide hips for better leverage, the creature began hammering the poor woman mercilessly, practically stabbing her with its member with every thrust nearly hitting her womb. Almost unconsciously on its part, a series of tendrils reemerged from its back and moved towards the screaming woman in its hands. Heather, her mind currently a fog from bliss, almost failed to notice the squirming organs until one moved particularly close to her mouth.

“Wuh?” She asked in a daze. “What’s going MMPH!”

Without warning, the tendril darted forward and filled Heather’s mouth and slid down her throat, causing the Asian woman to gag slightly as it began thrusting back and forth. The other tendrils followed suit, a pair sliding between and around her breasts before squirming back and forth in an odd form of a tit fuck, another two slid around her ass cheeks and mimicked the one’s around her tits, wrapping around a cheek each and rubbing themselves in an attempt to give themselves a buttjob but also spreading her cheeks wide enough to expose her asshole, something a third tendril took advantage of by forcing its way into her ass, fucking her relentlessly and plunging as deep as it could in her depths without hurting her. The remaining tendrils found ways to occupy themselves, rubbing against her feet, forcing her hands off the being and around her hands to make her jerk them off, rubbing in between her arms and their pits, and an odd few joining the others in her already attended holes ensuring her mouth and ass had at least three tendrils in each.

All the while the being hammered away at Heather, grunting and panting as it went, the feeling of each of its tendrils on or in Heather driving it wild as the sensations drove it as though they were copies of its dick. Heather meanwhile could only enjoy the ride.

_“OH FUCK, OH SHIT, OH FUUUCK! FUCK THE PRIZE MONEY! FUCK THE SHOW! I’M TAKING THIS THING HOME WITH ME! HE’S A ONE MAN GANG BANG! I’VE NEVER FELT SO **FULL!**_ ”

Heather desperately tried to make sure the creature was having as good a time as she was, her pussy and ass clenching any time the being bottomed out in her, her arms rapidly jerked off their tendrils while her feet rubbed against the tips of their own, all the while her mouth…couldn’t really do much being as overly stuffed as it was. All she could really do was let out muffled screams of joy while the creature inched closer and closer to its edge, the sounds of squishing, squelching, and moaning echoing through the cave system.

Finally, with a mighty roar, the creature slammed home with everything it had and firing round after round of boiling hot seed into her depths, flooding her and spilling out. Much to Heather’s shock however, each of the tendrils expanded slightly before firing off their own rounds of cum, quickly and utterly filling the girl or coating her in a thick layer of jizz, the worst of it being her mouth. She could barely handle just the creature’s single member, but to try three at once? Thankfully, the being seemed to recognize this and pulled the tendrils back after the first round was forced down her throat, letting them plaster her face instead.

This filling was more than enough to push Heath over the edge as well. Her back arched as every part of her body shot out stiff and shaking heavily as she screamed mindless shrieks, her limbs flailing as her cum mixed with the beings, ensuring it all poured out of her pussy like a waterfall. As both parties came down from their highs, the creature let Heather down gently to the ground and backed away.

“Holy shit,” she gasped out, unconsciously massaging in the cum from the tendrils into her skin, “I’ve never cum that hard in my LIFE!” She then looked towards the creature with heavy lidded eyes. “How about you big guy? You KNOW I was the best you ever had!”

The creature said nothing, just opting to stare at Heather relishing the afterglow. Heather was about to question why it was being so quiet, when her spine began to feel warm. It wasn’t an unpleasant sensation, in fact, she was finding it quite enjoyable as the warmth spread from her back to the rest of her body. It was like when she was fed the creature’s seed before, but it felt far stronger, leaving Heather shaking and quivering in pleasure. What stood out most though were her eyes. The once grey eyes started shifting in their colors, going from grey, to pink, to bright red, and finally settling on the same glowing red the creature had for its eyes before fading back to grey.

The creature was also undergoing its own transformation, though it was a fair bit more significant for it. It shuddered and shook violently as wisps of smoky shadow trailed off its body and obscured it’s form further as it’s body began to shrink. When the wisps cleared, the creature was still there, but far more different.

It still looked to be made of smoky shadows, its eyes still glowed a bright solid red, but now it was far smaller (though still a head taller than Heather), it’s limbs less gangly and more proportioned for a human though they still looked quite strong, and it’s face was a fair bit more detailed, allowing for a nose and lips to be somewhat visible.

The being then stared at Heather, who was looking at the now transformed creature with wide eyes. As it stared, the stunned woman heard a low voice in her head.

“ ** _The best? Not quite, but I think you’d be top ten quality at least.”_**

Heather’s eyes widened further as she looked about the cave rapidly trying to find the source of the voice before settling her eyes on the creature with a harsh glare. A glare that lasted until she looked lower and saw that, for all the changes to the creature, it’s dick was just as hard and big as before. With a sultry smile, she slowly stood up and strut over to the creature, her hips swaying widely as she went.

As she reached the creature, its member pressed between her thighs, she wrapped her arms around it’s neck and pulled her face closer to its own. “Only top ten eh? Well let’s see if I can change my rank a bit.” She let out a loud moan as the creature grabbed her ass and lifted her up till the head of its member was pressed against her pussy lips again. Before it could drop her on the shaft again though, Heather moved her lips close to where an ear on the being’s head would be. “By the way, do you have a name for me to scream out while we’re fucking each other?”

She could almost feel the creature smirk as the voice echoed in her head again. **_“Anon.”_** And with that, a loud squelch filled the air as Heather screamed that name to the heavens inside the cave.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Far away from the island in a rather lavish and comfortable broadcasting station, Chef and Chris were watching everything that had happened in the cave on a series of screens. Well, Chef watched, Chris was currently draining can after can some kind of drink with 35% on the cans.

After downing his latest can, Chris let out a mighty belch and threw it over his shoulder. “Ah, Shochu! When sobriety is NOT your friend.” Looking to his side, he saw that the camera was currently on him. “Well, look at that folks! For the first time in her time with this series, HEATHER was the first one taken out! Will she be the last? Will I be sober at all for this show?” Chris’ smile fell like a ton of bricks at that point as he just looked at the camera with no small amount of resignation. “I think you already know that.” The smile then returned, looking more forced than ever. “But remember to tune in next time the author gets around to it, Here on Total Drama Anonymous Island!”

Chef then turned towards Chris with a concerned look on his face. “Take it easy on that stuff will you? I don’t want to be the only one sober for this mess.”

Chris just waved Chef off. “What are you, my mom?” He then took a deep swig from a new can. Too deep as he quickly found with a bad tumble backwards.

End of Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> All the stuff I’m working on, and I make ANOTHER new, multi chapter fic. It’s official, there’s something wrong with me. Some kind of weird ass creative ADD or something, I dunno.  
> Anyway, again, apologies if I got anyone wrong or particularly out of character here (At least beyond acceptable porn fic standards). Feel free to tell me what I got wrong in particular, and I'll try to keep that in mind in later chapters.


End file.
